The Warmth of Love
by Vappourider
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sakura loves him will be still be able to fight or kill Sasuke as ordered
1. Chapter 1

The Warmth of Love.

A.N. Please note: Sakura is a passionate young lady when reading this story & Jirayia is a pervert who would go to a brothel for research. This fan fiction is set months after the fight with Pein & during this time Sakura has been depressed.

Chapter 1: Admittance.

"Come on Naruto, we will be late for our meeting with Lady Tsunade if you don't hurry up." Sakura yells at our favorite blond ninja. "OK, OK, I'm coming." Naruto says in acquisition.

Five minutes later the young shinobi are at the Hokage's office. "Grandma Tsunade, do we have a mission yet?" the hyperactive ninja yells at the lady he considers like a Grandma to him. "Yes, Naruto I do, it is a class A mission to deliver supplies to the land of snow. You will be leaving at dawn for this mission." replies the fifth Hokage to the blond she considers like a son. "Sweet we could see Princess Yukie again that would be so cool but it would be different without Sasuke this time." Naruto exclaims excitedly. "Come on Sakura, we got to ready for our trip … Sasuke has to be captured or killed, right , Grandma Tsunade." "Yes, Naruto, I know how you feel about this, you won't be able to fulfill your promise to bring team seven back together." "OK, I think I realized it would come to this, He wants to kill me, so I'm probably going to have to kill him. Oh & can I talk to you later about my parents, I know who they are now."

"OK Naruto, how do you know & I think you can tell your teammates about this as well?" Tsunade says. "I know about my parents because of the seal & Pein making me go 8 tails. My father designed the seal so that if I went 8-tails he would appear in my mind & strengthen the seal, during the time he appeared in my mind he told me he was my father & that my mother was Kushina Uzimaki from the Whirlpool village. So my father was Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze & my mother was Kushina Uzimaki from the destroyed Whirlpool village." Naruto says in a rush of emotion.

"Naruto, I can't believe this, I'm teaching my sensei's son. It is a honor for me to be able to do this." Kakashi says in a quiet voice. "Well, it explains your personality & looks thats for sure." Tsunade says happily. "meeh" Sai says. Sakura justs looks out the window looking sad.

The next morning they met just outside the gates out of village with their packs ready for the journey. Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke with a "Yo, come on lets get going. After two days of travel they arrive at the village & head off to the largest building to report in. Upon arriving they are greeted as old friends with kisses on the cheek. "Hey Princess, how are you doing?" Naruto asks with his usual lack of decorum. "Good, what happened with your friend Sasuke?" she asks unknowingly. Naruto and Sakura went pale & replied together "He defected & is now an outlaw with a kill or capture on sight status." "OK, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Well it's time for you to go rest so you can leave when you need to." the Princess says in apology.

The next morning, they prepared to leave the Princess came & gave them a message "Naruto, I'm sorry to have to give you this message but Sasuke is challenging you to a fight at the border in 2 days & it is to the death." "It's OK, Princess it would come anyway, he hates me because I may be stronger than him, well I guess I better get going. Bye Princess, maybe for good but hey, I'll probably come back to the hospital while I'm recovering from the fight." Naruto says in his usual tone & then they left.

That night they made camp just back from the border & Kakashi said "Naruto don't do anything but rest until the fight, OK, you need to be at your best for this fight he will have the eternal mangekyo sharigan & that makes him more powerful than Itachi." then he went off to get firewood. "Naruto, I don't want you to fight Sasuke, I don't think I could stand watching you fight to the death with him" Sakura sobbed & went into her tent crying. Naruto just stood there not understanding what was happening. He heard her get changed & lay down not bothering to cover herself with a blanket.

He got up from where he sat, walked over to her tent, unzipped it & went inside to see what was wrong with her. Just inside he saw her in small shorts, a sports bra & not covered by a blanket. "Sakura what is wrong, is it that I have to kill him or that we will get hurt or is it something else" Naruto said as he sat next to her & threw the blanket over them to help her warm up. "Naruto, why I don't want you to fight has nothing to do with Sasuke, it is so you won't get hurt because I'm in love with you not him." she answers then kisses him. Startled, he responds after a second of hesitation.

Sakura moved her hands so they were under his shirt, over his abs & onto his back while kissing him. She pulled him closer & rolled onto her back. He pulled back saying "Not now, when we get back to Leaf, besides I can only have sex with one person ever are you willing too. OK." "OK, this means you have to kill him, though I don't really care about him anymore." she replies. They just fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Well this is it, Read & Review. I would those people who review be nice & give an opinion if it should be a lemon. Also I wish to thank Dark Knight's Revenge for the information from Heated Hearts for this fic. Next chapter is the fight.

Your writer, Vappourider.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warmth of Love Chapter 2.

The Warmth of Love.

A/N: The amount of Reviews is slightly disappointing but hey I am new to this. The Fight is ON & sorry if the title of the chapter is crappy.

Chapter 2: The Ultimate Showdown.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi & Sai walked to the area where Sasuke had arranged for the fight to be.

"Well this is sure to be interesting so I may not have to even read my newest Icha Icha Paradise book. Sakura I would like to prepare for any medical attention that may be required & Sai could you wait incase we need to get Naruto into a hospital." Kakashi said trying to arrange for any outcome.

"Of Course, Kakashi, I would be doing that anyway." Sakura said.

"Guys, I would like you to stand back from the battle field a bit as I may need to use the nine tails chakra in this fight because has the curse seal." Naruto asked respectfully.

"Well, well, well, Loser I see you brought an audience for our fight." Sasuke says with a sneer.

"Sasuke, I don't care that you were like a brother to me. I have finally given up on you coming back to Leaf. You will die. Let's get started on the end of your life." Naruto snarled.

Naruto started with making a couple of shadow clones & forming a rasengan. Sauke stared powering up a chidori. Naruto dispeled the clones and charged towards Sasuke who had his chirdori powered up in front of him. Their attacks collided with a flash of light, the light cleared with Sasuke standing over Naruto which was revealed to be a clone. The clone exploded throwing nets all over Sasuke leaving him open for a chakra shruiken which collided with him creating another flash of light revealing that Sasuke was in curse form.

"So Dweeb, I see you have created your own technique." Sasuke said. He then shot a few fireballs into the sky which gathered water vapour creating a thunder storm. "Now, let's see if you can stand up to the jutsu I created. Kirin"

He moved his hand forward in a quick jerky motion guided the lighting dragin towards a grinning Naruto. It hit dead on with a huge crash which caused the ground to shake. Naruto stood up grazes & then fell over.

"Hey Sasuke thanks for testing my new clone." said Naruto from behind Sasuke with a rasengan in each of his hands. "Let's see how strong you are and finish what was started in the valley of the end when you shoved that chidori through my chest."

Naruto shoved one hand forward into Sasuke's chest & then another one into his face, all the while being hit in the side with a chidori sword. Sasuke stopped moving & fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto knelt down felt for a pulse on Sasuke's neck, and feeling none; stood and walked staggered towards Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I guess Team Seven can go home now. Can you please heal me because he is dead?" Naruto says with a goofy grin as he stumbled to her & then laid on the ground, side up.

"Naruto, you idiot why did you walk over here, I'm glad your safe though." Sakura scolded him while healing his side.

Two days later they arrived back at the Leaf village with Sasuke's body carried on a stretcher between Sai & Kakashi. The guards at the gate let them through without a comment. They carried the body in silence through the village until they arrived at the hospital morgue & had to deliver a report on cause of death.

"Well what do we have here, the infamous missing ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. Well how did he die?" the coroner said.

"I fought him, and hit him in the chest and head with rasengan's." Naruto sadly said. "I wish he never left at all but I can't change the past."

"OK, well can you take care of the body while we go give a report to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said to the coroner.

They walked in silence to the Hokage's building & then went into Tsunade's office. When they had filed in, they saw her taking a long drink from her sake, a bad sign. Naruto cringed waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. Sakura noticing this grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR WHY YOU ARE 3 DAYS LATE!" Tsunade shouted not disappointing everyone with her explosion.

"Grandma, calm down, we do have an excellent explaination. I was challenged to a fight to the death by Sasuke, I accepted the challenge & killed during the fight. We had to wait for a day for the fight and I rested for a day & a bit afterwards on the recommendation of your best medic, OK." Naruto said tiredly grinning.

"OK, so you do have a good explaination for being late, I expect you want a funeral soon but I may not be able to convince the council to agree to this. Naruto are you going out with Sakura now?" Tsunade says with a smirk pointing to their grasped hands.

"Yes we are going out now, OK. Why did you make a bet with someone about us going out." Sakura says making fun of her teacher.

"Yes I did make a bet and was with that pervert that taught him." she said pointing at Naruto "Well, there is nothing that needs to be done for the moment go out and celebrate but don't tell anyone of you fight or the result. OK?"

"OK." Naruto & Sakura said in sychronisation.

A/N: Hey I know this is quick but hey I hope this means more reviews. If you review tell if you want a lemon. I need to know for the next chapter.

Your Writer, Vappourrider.


	3. Chapter 3

The Warmth of Love Chapter 3: Lemon.

A/N: This is the lemon version, because of lack of reviews I decide to go with the lemon option. For those who want to skip the lemon scene the beginnig and end are marked.

Chapter 3: Shmexy time.

"Oh, Naruto here, this is the scroll from your father to you and you can now live in the Namikaze compound." Tsunade calls tossing a scroll to Naruto.

"Oh thanks, Grandma Tsunade, I guess I better read this and get cleaning of the main building of the compound. Sakura, I guess this changes our plans, we can talk after I have cleaned the main house, OK." Naruto says to Sakura and the blond, busty kunoichi.

"Naruto, I can help that way the house will get done quicker, and we can go ahead with our idea for when we returned back here." Sakura says quickly.

6 hours later.

Inside the Sewer where the Kyuubi resides.

Naruto hops up, then groans to himself realising where he was and started walking up to the gates that held the Kyuubi inside his body.

"What do you want now Kyuubi." yelled Naruto to the beast.

"Well Kid, glad to know you can learn after all. I brought you here to tell you about some thigns that will happen to you and your vixen after you mate." Kyuubi said in his malicious voice.

"What do you mean happen to Sakura and I after we do it?" Naruto demands.

"Well Kid, you and her will get a seal stopping you from doing it with another person & she will get a link to your mind meaning that when one gets pulled here both do. On the other hand, I will make you a deal, you & your future family will be able to summon me,you get a bloodline of extra chakra which would be about 3 tails; I would get my freedom your being inside you." Kyuubi said in a wheedling tone.

"How long would the process of freeing you take theoretically take & wouldn't I die if I did?" Naruto asks shrewedly.

"It would take about an hour and you woud not as I would stop it from happening as I have grown fond of you, also I would like something else as well that is to destroy the Akatsuki and all their members." the Kyuubi said.

"OK, I will do it but after Sakura has left OK." Naruto says just before returning to the world outside of his stomach.

Sakura showed concern on her face as she leant over him. She gently pulled his head onto her lap & started stroking his cheek.

"What just happened, I heard a thump & came here to find you laying on the floor?" Sakura said.

"Kyuubi just proposed a deal to me and I accepted it. Sakura, I'm sorry but we can't spend tonight together as I am going to do my side of the deal. Tommorow, I will have a new summoning scroll, and we can be together. I want to tell you something about the results of our physical love. We will get a seal that links our minds & we cannot have sex with another person, Ok?" Naruto says with a blush.

"Well, OK, after all I realised that you are the person for me. When will be able to do it then?" Sakura replies with her question.

"Probably tommorow night, If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah it is it will give me more time to prepare."

"OK don't wear a bra though."

The next night. LEMON SCENE.

Naruto started looking around unsure of what to do.

Sakura noticing this says "What is the matter with you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of what to do, OK? Maybe I should of got that brothel worker to tell me what to do." he mutters the second part to himself.

"What do you mean you should have got that _brothel worker_ to tell you what to do & when did you go to a _brothel_?" she asks in a very angry voice.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you. On my 15th birthday pervy sage insteed of getting me one of his stupid books as usual. I got told that I would only mate with one person in my life, so I decided that I wasn't going to & ended up getting a massage. That's all, I swear." Naruto says urgently.

"OK, I believe you." she said intently "We need to talk to Lady Tsunade tommorow, OK."

"Well Sakura, lets begin." Naruto asks.

"Ok Naruto, let's get started." Sakura said with an eager voice while draaging to his room.

(A/N: Sakura is wearing a button up shirt, long pants and bikini bottoms. Ok this is just for reference.) Naruto started out by undoing buttons one by one, while kissing her passionately. After finishing this he slipped her shirt off, then ran his hands down her body until he reached the top of her pants. He slid them off her gently, he continued the movement with his whole body. With his teeth he pulled her bikini bottom down off her. The smell of the room shifted with their arousal. Naruto plated kisses along the length of her leg, continued on her inner thigh until he reached her womanhood which just passed over. He restarted kissing but this time over her stomach until he reached her breasts which he also kissed. All the time he was kissing her, she was moaning softly for the want of him.

After he had kissed her breasts he started on her lips. While kissing two sets of hands started tearing off his clothes, wanting to begin the reason why they were there that night. So they began their physicl loving. All the while Tsunade was looking for Sakura, so she walked to the Namikaze estate. Just as she was about to knock the door, she stopped hearing the sound of Sakura having an orgasm, she turned pale and quietly ran away as fast as she could.

THE LEMON SCENE HAS FINISHED NOW!

A/N: Well hoped you liked this chapter. Read & Review. I am hoping to make another story, about the time after Sasuke reveals his Eternal Magekyo Sharingan, tell if you like the idea.

Your writer Vappourider.


	4. Chapter 4

The Warmth of Love.

A/N: Well it has been a week how did you like the Lemon Scene. I don't know no one has reviewed since the first chapter. Well time for some suprises (Evil chuckle). Again I Don't own Naruto be wishes I did (sounds of plotting Kishimotos downfall).

Chapter 4: Tsunade's Rage.

The next morning, the Leaf village was quiet and peaceful, especially Naruto's house. Sakura was asleep in Naruto's arms holding onto him tightly. She stirred gently, she opened her eyes to the sight of Naruto's chest.

Well let's just skip the getting ready to go out to visit Tsunade. Oh let's skip the examining the seal too.

Tsunade was pissed, she had told the pervert not to corrupt the boy but 'He didn't listen, did He. He went ahead and changed the boy so he would try to get into her apprentice's pants. Well they were going to pay.'

"ANBU, I want you to get Naruto Namikaze & Sakura Haruno right now, they should be together." Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." the masked ninja said.

2 minutes later.

"Hello Grandma Tsunade how are you?" Naruto says to her not noticing the vein bulging in her temple.

"NOT GOOD, LAST NIGHT I WALK PAST YOUR HOUSE TO HEAR HER HAVING AN ORGASM. WHY DID YOU PERSUADE HER TO DO THAT?" Tsunade shouts.

"Well that's a long story, why don't we let Sakura say what she wants too first?" Naruto says in a small voice.

"Thank you Naruto. Well Lady Tsunade did you say to the pervert that He was not allowed to take Naruto to a _Brothel_?" Sakura says in a menacing voice.

"Yes, I did say he was not allowed to Naruto into a brothel. Why?" Tsunade replies to Sakura's demand.

"Well, he and I were talking before the action you mentioned last night & he made a comment about it. Oh & I am going to explain why the incident of that action got caused." Sakura explains.

"Start explaining missy." the Hokage growls.

"Ok, I will. The night we heard of Sasuke's challenge to Naruto we set up camp & I went to bed early but was barely dressed & didn't cover myself with a blanket. Naruto heard & because he was concerned came in. We talked about me not wanting him to fight Sasuke in case he died. Well I started a make out session, I wanted to go all out but he stopped me and said when we get back here." Sakura gave the short version of the story.

"Hey I trying to make up another excuse to delay you but you wouldn't let me." Naruto whines.

"What do you mean you were trying to delay that action?" Sakura says with a scowl.

"Well ... I was trying to … you know." Naruto says in an embarrased voice.

"What were you trying to do, Naruto?" Tsunade says in a dangerous voice.

"Ok, I was trying to marry her first, because even that action I was trying do delay was a lifetime commitment for both parties." Naruto says feeling very pressured.

"What do you mean lifetime commitment?" Tsunade asks causing Naruto to faint.

"He means both parties will have to stay together forever because of a seal that was given to them by the Kyuubi." Sakura explains wondering what caused Naruto to faint.

A/N: Well suprise Tsunade doesn't know. Well I am going to discontinue unless 5 reviews saying otherwise.

Your writer Vappourider.


	5. Chapter 5

The Warmth of Love.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I just made this for the randomness. Reviews lacking so means discontinuation.

Chapter 5: Kiba's nose, Hinata's spaz attack.

Well the newly mated couple left the office one for ramen, the other for moving house purposes.

Naruto was walking down the street towards his house after ramen & ran into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, how are you going & what is with the aftersmell of sex?" Kiba asks _very _curious.

"I'm good & damn I thought I had gotten rid of the smell."

"Who did you do it with then?" Kiba questions.

"Well I think she wants to keep it secret but Sakura don't tell Hinata she will have a spaz."

Kiba walks away & Naruto goes home.

Kiba says in a not so quiet voice "Well looks like Sakura & Naruto are together maybe I'll get a chance with Hinata now."

"What? Naruto and Sakura are together NOOOO!" Hinata yells very angry.

Hinata starts yelling incoherently.

A/N: If anyone hates this NaruSaku fic well they can NaruSaku rules only possible story.

Your Writer Vappourider.


End file.
